Bloodfang
The '''Bloodfang '''is a Mystery Class dragon which is incredably hard to come by, though they might not be the rares of dragons. They eat both fruit and flesh, but are best known for drinking the blood of other dragons with their razor sharp, red, corner fangs. Appearance They are quite unique, no horns or spikes, no front legs, small eyes, big ears and they have hair on their bodies. They are mostly black and gray, but some have white bellies because they are forced to hunt in daylight, and get camouflage from being attacked from bellow. They aren't the largest dragons, not big enough to ride, though the largest might be able to carry a 12 year old human at most. Their size depends on where they live, those who live close to larger dragons are often larger themselves. The largest ones have a wingspan of 10 meters, though they are very rear and often get that big to prey on small dragons. The dragon might look terrifying at a distance in the air, but they are quite cute once you get up close. The red fangs are the trade mark of the Bloodfang though about 4 different things could have been, with the grey fur and large ears, huge wings compaired to the body size, and wide mouth. Behavior The Bloodfang is usually terrified of most other dragons during daytime, and only approach other dragons while they are sleeping, unless they are hunting for smaller dragons as prey. They seem to not like fish. only land animals, which in rare cases includes human children. It might also try to drink the blood of a human while it is sleeping, which probably wont kill an adult human. If a human where to encounter a Bloodfang it would probably just fly away, unless it is protecting something. Bloodfangs are never found in groups, unless it is a family, and they dont live together very long, they are loners, and they like it that way. Abilities Firepower Bloodfangs have a blue, cold flame which is rarely used for combat as it isn't hot enough to hurt any type of dragons other than other Bloodfangs. It has a long range however, and it is probably used as a flare in dark caves to check for other possible inhabitants of said cave. Venom It has venomous spit which it uses to paralyze small animals, aswell as druging larger dragons in the area it wants to suck blood from. A human wont be paralyzed by this venom, but the part that gets hit by the spit wont be swinging any weapons the next half an hour. Smoke If in need of a quick getaway, it can create a large, black, smoke cloud to hide in, it also uses this when it hunts, since it can use its amazing hearing to see though the smoke. Echo sound Like a bat, it can use hight pitched screeches to see in the dark. Most dragons can't hear the screeches, so humans won't hear it, even in the most silent of nights. Speed and agility Bloodfangs are rather speedy, no match for a Night Fury of course, but being small and light makes it fast even flying upwards. It can even realise hot air from two gill looking holes under its wings to float in the air without forwards momentum. It's agility is unrivaled, it can fly though a forest at high speed without crashing, and makes hard turnes seemingly with almost no effort. Catching a Bloodfang in a tight area is nearly impossible. Get it out in the open though, and it is a much easier catch. Strengh and combat Bloodfangs are neither strong, nor fond of fighting other dragons, they like being unseen and strike when no one expects it. There are probably few dragons a normal Bloodfang can go toe to toe with on an open field, lacking in both firepower and bodyweight. Though seeing two Bloodfangs fight over territory is quite the sight if you can keep up with what is going on. Endurance and stamina A Bloodfangs scales are not very fireproof, it can harden them to survive othervise leathal strikes, but this will cripple it's agility. However the hairs on it's body will not catch fire no matter how hard you try. A dull axe will probably injure this creature quite badly, but fighting it in close combat is no good idea for a Viking. It's stamina is great, it can fly for days if it has to, it can even sleep while hovering through the air, which is normal when they are young and still protected by their parents. Waterproof A Bloodfang can hold it's breath for an hour or so and can swim using the gill like holes under its wings to propel itself forward with hot air under water. I has this ability to be able to live in underwater caves which are basicly airbubbles that it sleeps in to have no chance of being found. Training Bloodfangs aren't fond of company, however, if you have tasty smelling blood, it might just come check if you are worth the risk. Offering it blood might not be the only, nor the smartest way to get it's attention however, if the blood tastes bad it might run away or kill you, depending on your and it's own size. If the blood it too good, well, it might want some more. And thats why you should not have any open wounds while approaching it. They like being scratched behind the ears. Fire scares it away, so no more than a lamp should be brought if you want to appraoch it at night. It is very fond of human singing, you don't have to be the best singer for it to be attracted to you. Singing is a very good way of softening them down or getting it's attention. Bring some food for it, berries, rodents, fruit, birds or something like that will help befriending it (DO NOT BRING FISH). Whispering while talking to it is the way to go. Why train this dragon? Well, you won't be riding it, unless you find a really big one and you happen to be very small. However, they are exelent scouts and watchers, and a good friend for those who normaly like being lonely and like it peaceful. Finding one might be a pain, unless you like walking into dark caves, or to huge sleeping dragons nest. They are very social creatures once you befriend it, it likes to share and isn't aggressive. Though, don't let it drool on you if you sleep together, cause you won't be going anywhere or saying anything in the morning. Other usefull information * Bloodfang teeth are super sharp and red as blood. If you train one it gets new teeth every other month or so, and the old teeth can be useful as tools. * If you wake up and see this thing sucking your blood, stay calm, either let it finish or try scratching behind it's ear until it lets go of you. You could even try singing if for it, I know it isn't really a very VIKING way of doing things, but it might just save you since you won't be able to fight it. * Breathing in Bloodfang smoke is harmless to humans. * If you tamed a Bloodfang, give it something to chew on, a thick stick or something. It likes keeping it's teeth occupied and sharp. * Make clothing out of it's hair to make fireproof and water proof clothing. Hard to work with though. Trivia * To be added at a later point. Category:Dragon species Category:Dragons Category:Mystery Class dragons